Falling head over heels
by Iwannabeamarauder2010
Summary: Lily Evans is starting her first year at hogwarts and thinks everything is going well untill she meets James Potter who is madly in love with her. She tells her friends she thinks James is arrogant, big headed and foolish. Lily in fact is deeply in love
1. Chapter 1

**Falling head over heels**

_**A/N: I just thought i'd try writing a harry potter fan ficiton. Please review with ideas for pranks or any other ideas you have concerning the story. I hope its good enough you continue to read. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry potter material. I do add in a few pranks and names but sadly I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did. JK Rowling Is genius! :0)**_

_Lily's point of view_

Oh my god I loved this song. It was so sweet and well it was kinda my fave. At eleven I don't really think much about anything else but the music. I mean according to Tuney my older sister I hadn't even discovered boys and I never would. However I had discovered Snape, Severus lived down the street and was forever telling me about magic and how I was going to become a witch. At first I didn't believe him but then the strange things started to happen. Tuney hated me for it. She wanted to be magic I heard her praying at night. She was praying to get an acceptance letter in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Severus had told me that's where all the smart witches and wizards attend.

I got up this morning and felt wonderful. There was a letter in the post it read on the envelope

_Mr and Mrs Evans_

_29 Spinners end_

_Surrey_

_DY11 2PD_

On the back there was the Hogwarts seal Severus had shown her. She squealed with joy and ran to her parents

"Mum? Dad? Post!"

"Oh my darling you don't need to be so loud! Is there anything interesting?" Mum called back.

I walked into the kitchen and nodded unable to hide the pride and excitement Petunia took in my expression and laughed harshly

"Whats got your knickers in a twist Lily-Kins?" She said hate dripping off every word she spoke.

"Mum its a letter for you and a card for Tuney from _Vernon_" I seethed I hated Vernon. He was Tuney's current boyfriend and whenever he came over they practically sucked each others faces off. Not to mention he was fat and red. How could Tuney ever go for someone like him? Yeah he brought her nice gifts but she could do so much better. Petunia ripped the card from my hands and licked her lips. She smiled and read it carefully before a cautious smile lit her face.

"Tuney!" I whined "You could do so much better than _him!" _ I sneered. She just gasped and complained

"Mummy Lily's doing it again! She's hurting my feelings and telling me to break up with Vernon" Petunia gave lily a smug smile.

"Oh my! Lily! What have you done? Why have I gotten this letter? I need to speak with your father" Lily's mother left the room leaving the letter on the table. Petunia snatched the letter up and read it out loud. She gasped and shook her head trying to stop the tears no doubt. What she was reading was what she wanted so bad she'd even dump Vernon for it.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Evans,_

_We are inviting Lily Evans your daughter to take magical studies at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We have received intelligence that lily is special and her talent is in fact magic. At Hogwarts your daughter will learn how to use and control magic. She will learn charms, potions, transfiguration and many more including Muggle studies. There will be another letter arriving soon with a list of school stuff lily will need for her learning. You shall expect to receive a visit off me pretty soon explaining the In's and outs of witchcraft and wizardry._

_Yours sincerly, _

_Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, Hogwarts school of witctcraft and wizardy_

"Tuney! Give it to me!" I cried. Petunia just glared at me and threw the letter on the floor before storming out. Lily's mother walked back into the room to see lily picking up the letter

"Did Petunia see it?"

"Yes mum! Why else was it on the floor?"

"I had to ask!" She replied.

"Whats all this nonsense I hear about you being a witch Lils? Lemme see the letter!" Her father walked in and grabbed the letter from lily's grasp.

"Lils this isn't another one of your pracitcal jokes or whatever you call it?"

"Dad they are called pranks and no this is no prank. Severus told me..." her mother gasped in shock as her father took in his breath slowly

"The boy that pushed Petunia from the swings?" I nodded

"Lils i told you not to see him ever again!"

"But dad!" I complained. There was no use complaining with my dad he always won in the end. However this argument in particular was halted by a sharp rap at the door. Lily's mom ran to get it. As she opened the door she laughed at the silliness of this mans appearance. He was wearing long robes and had a very long beard. The bear was what had made her laugh.

"I'm sorry!" she said between spasms of laughter

"Don't worry ma'am this is quite alright. Albus Dumbledore" He extended his hand to reach Lily's mothers she shook it and ushered him inside

"Silvya Evans. It's a pleasure. Your the one who sent the letter about Lily?" she asked the man nodded thoughtful I had never seen a man like this before he walked like he had sincere authority and he commanded respect of those around him without even realising it.

"And you must be Lily?" he asked looking through his horn-rimmed spectacles at me. I looked up in total awe he was so scary.

"Um... yes.. sorry you are?" she gestured towards him and he laughed slightly

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts"

"Did someone say Hogwarts?" Lily's dad popped his head around the corner and he gawped when he saw the man in front of him

"Your the man? The man who wrote that letter? So its all true? Our Lils is a witch?"

"Oh yes she is very talented as well she shall do well at Hogwarts should you chose to let her go."

"Lily-Kins would be delighted wouldn't you?" Petunia snickered from a corner of the room. Lily glared at her and smiled evilly. Petunia was suspended five feet into the air and was screaming well shrieking like a banshee was a better word. Lily's eyes widened and she forgot she was angry at Petunia which meant Petunia dropped into the armcahir she was sat in before

"Lily-Kins what did you do?" She asked breathlessly

"Umm... Tuney I don't know! I was angry at you and you were in the air and then I forgot to be angry and you fell"

Petunia just glared at he before Dumbldore spoke again


	2. Chapter 2

_James Point of View_

It was a pretty awesome summer you know. I was doing the usual flying broomsticks with my cousin Septimus Potter. Septimus had already graduated from Hogwarts which made me feel very young considering I hadn't even started. I was eleven now and I would be getting an acceptance letter to Hogwarts any time soon. It should be soon seeing as the school term started pretty soon. Septimus had been head boy when he went to Hogwarts and I wanted to be Head Boy in my last year I would love it. It would be awesome. Okay James you need to think about making friends first. People who think your awesome and you can pull off great pranks with you.

"James? mails here!" Mum shouted through the kitchen window. James rushed inside and scanned through the mail. There was a letter from Aunt Maria mums sister and Uncle Maximus . They had taken a short vacation with Mary Mclaggen. There was another letter which i flipped over to read

_Mr and Mrs Potter_

_13 Lions Lane_

_Godrics Hollow_

_DY13 1GH_

"Mum!" I almost screeched. "Its here! My letter!"

"Ah James! What have I told you about shouting in the house? You nearly gave me a heart attack! We need to go shopping straight away!"

"What for?"

"Your school books silly! Septimus? You coming?"

"No thanks Aunt Alexis! I need to go home anyways and take a shower before mum and dad get back. Marys going to Hogwarts this year too so they will be thrilled"

At least it was someone I knew I thought. Even if I hate her guts and she mine.

"Mum! Mum!" I heard a small girl speak

"Right here Lily! You fusspot!" Lily the girl laughed and another girl just glared at her

"Yes Lily-Kins we wouldn't to loose you! No not before you leave to go to some dumb magic school! I bet they only choose you becasue they took pity on you. They did not choose me becasue I am superior and I am better than them which is why they worried! I wouldn't leave Vernon anyway!" She sneered sarcasm dripping on every note.

The girl named Lily had bright red hair which made her birght green emerald eyes stand out. She turned to face the girl and shouted

"At least I got accepted! I heard you praying at night. Praying that you got in. Your just jealous you didn't! I hate you Tuney! I wish I never had a two faced urghhh as my sister!"

I looked at her. Hmmm... she looked quite adorable when she got angry, irresistible even. The way she crosses her arms and goes bright red matching her hair color. She threw a glance at he and I looked away shyly.

She had noticed me and probably knew I had heard EVERYTHING! She would no doubt be embarrassed

"Now now Lily! Don't talk to Petunia like that!"

"But mum! Did you not hear her? She was practically telling me I was an idiot!"

"Language Lily!"

"But I only said idiot!"

"Ah Lily do you want to be grounded when you next come home?"

"No mum sorry Tuney!" she threw a sarcastic glance at the one named Petunia

"Petunia you have something to say to Lily now say it!" Her mother commanded. Petunia shot her mother a pleading glance which was returned by a _You will apologize_! Kind of glare

"Fine! I'm so sorry Lily-Kins I don't know what came over me sorry!"

"Its all right Tuney if you want I won't even come home to visit i'll stay with a friend and you can have mum and dad all to yourself! You'd love that except I don't have any friends at the minuet so you know"

"Yeah! That would make me feel better! You can get your own place!" Petunia whispered back giggling as she noticed me

"Lily-Kins I think that boy is staring at you!" Of course I was Lily turned around to look at me man she was pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

_Lily's Point of View_

Tuney had said a boy was staring at me but I hadn't believed her so I whipped around to face him. She was right. This boy OH MY GOD! he was so, so good looking and i had no idea why my legs turned to jelly. He was tallish, he had sweepy black hair and hazel eyes. His eyes were hidden behind thin round glasses. You could get lost in those eyes... No what am I thinking? I need to focus on my studies not some guy. I blushed and quickly turned away to face Tuney.

"He was good looking wasn't he?" I asked not sure whether he had been able to hear me.

"Umm... unbelievably gorgeous and he was totally checking you out!"

"Was not!" I replied all to quickly turning red. Behind me the boy was laughing at something. My expression? Well it turned sour and he shut up.

"Hey you!" I called after him

"Hey Lily!" he replied

"Hey wait how did you know my name?"

"Hey wait your mother shouted it loud enough"

"Hey you heard that? Wait why do we keep saying hey we are not repeatedly greeting each other are we?"

"Hey we can if you want" The boy stated and laugh

"Hey i'm James by the way, James Potter"

"Lily, Lily Evans but you already knew that!" She turned around to glare at him evilly before slapping his arm

"Hey what was that for!" he asked shock and hurt in his eyes I hadn't hit him that hard had I?

"That was for eavesdropping on my conversation! And this.." I said and slapped him again he winced

"Is for repeatedly using Hey like its not a greeting when it is!"

"Yeah but you can use hey as an exclamation of protest!" he added with a smile. Someone who like competitive debate hmmm... I think I should prank him first Funnily enough unbeknown to me James was planning the same thing.

"James!" His mother called at least I think it was his mother at the same time my mother called me

"Lily!"

"Well I have to go Lily" he said and he hugged me and started walking in the other direction

"I saw that Lily-Kins! He hugged you!" She giggled.

I took my mother around Diagon Alley seeming at ease with the world. I knew that the wizarding world was where I should be. We waltzed into a shop called _Ollivanders _James and his mum were in there. I giggled and blushed just as James turned to look at me. He caught my eye and smiled. He tried out the wand in front of him and accidentally broke the window to the shop I laughed and he glared at me. The second one he tried he broke the light fitting and the third gold sparks came shooting out of and he tried a spell levitating a box which presumably the wand had come out of. He looked up and smiled at me. He said to his mum he would meet her in a minuet and she agreed saying she wanted to get him a leaving present.


	4. Chapter 4

_James Point of View_

She had laughed at me when I was chosing my wan I had to be there to laugh at her when she picked ehrs

"Mum! I'll meet you outside Madam Malkins in half an hour okay?"

"Sure James I wanted to get you something anyway a surprise"

"A surprise fro me? Don't!"

"Oh James stop being pathetic!"

She walked out of the door and Lily started talking to Mr Ollivander. He was going through the usual questions but this meant I got to find out a little about her

"And where are you from?"

"Spinners end in Surrey. Surrey is beautiful I love the country!"

"Ah me too the smell of fresh rain!"

"What are your interests?"

"Well I love to read. I also love to sing. I have a piano at home I play pretty well along with the guitar. I write songs and music. I am taking my guitar to Hogwarts sadly I don't think I can take the piano" She added with a laugh

"And one more question Miss Evans"

"Oh please its Lily!" She added when he tried to protest she put a finger to her lips

"Okay _Lily _what is your birthdate?"

"Oh um... The ummm... Twenty Fifth of May. I was born in may so they picked the name Lily as the flower of may!"

"Aha I have three wands I want you to try! Please try this one"

"Umm... okay if your sure letting me have a wand is even legal! I am so clumsy!"

"You got that right Lily-Kins!" Petunia laughed

"Oh umm... Sorry Mr Ollivander I umm.. Well I guess thats not my wand?"

"Yes right you are Miss Lily"

"Okay try this one!" She took the wand and with a flick of her wrist both our messes were cleaned up and the window was fully restored. She looked at the wand and sighed. It let out a varity of sivler and gold sparks. She was going to be smart if she could do that without a book I thought wearily. Pranking her is going to be harder than I thought.

I walked out of the shop to see my mother standing in front of Madame Malkins a worried expression on her face.

"James! Where have you been? I've been worried!"

"I was umm... talking to a girl named Lily" I was shy now and I never got shy around my mother this was wierd.

"Oh how nice for you James! Just so you know you are too young to be dating but which one is Lily?" I sighed and pointed a finger to the red head coming out of Ollivanders.

"Oh my shes beautiful! Even at Eleven!" Don't I know it I thought.

The last week of summer passed quickly and before I knew it I was being shoved onto a train with the rest of the frist years. I saw Evans saying a tearful goodbye to her mother and father she tried to hug her sister but she pushed her away which made Lily cry even more. Lily was cute when she cried. I felt the sudden urge to protect her from that evil Petunia. Oh god how do I even remember her name? Oh right anything directly linked with Evans I would remember.

I sighed and slowly trudged to the nearest compartment. Just my luck It was empty! I slided in and within minuets the train set off. Mary would be on the train I thought and sighed again. She would want to sit with me no doubt. Just then there was a knock at the compartment door.

"Hey i'm Sirius, Sirius Potter. The most good looking awesomest boy to ever set foot in Hogwarts. Well going to be anyway!" He smiled

"Hey Sirius. I'm Potter, James potter! Nice to meet you! You any good at pranks?" His eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across his face.

"OF COURSE! I love them I pull them all the time!"

"Come in an have a seat!" I guesteured at least I made a friend. About two minuets later another two boys knocked on the door and opened it

"We couldn't help hearing something about pranks. I'm Lupin by the way Remus Lupin!" He said proudly

"I'm P-P-Peter P-P-P-Pettigrew!" The little boy stuttered.

"I'm Sirius and this is James we're going to be first years and we were talking about what prank to pull on the school at the welcoming feast. Wait... Your not going to tell anyone are you?"

"N-No" The small boy answered

"Of course not. We were merley curious thats all, we're first years too. We have some ideas for pranks but you know we need brains to implicate it and good looks to work it!"

"You've found your guys!" siad Sirius

"Yeah hes apparently good looking." I said jerking my thumb towards Sirius.

"OI!" he elbowed me playfully

"And that must mean... oh wait it does! I am Brains!" They laughed and resumed thier quiet chatter

"I mean me and Peter got some Zonko products over the summer! They are awesome wanna see?"

"Yeah!" Sirius and I agreed. Zonkos was supposed to be amazing and they had the best pracitcal joke stuff ever. They showed us what itching powder did and it was hilarious peter was rolling around scratching himself untill Remus felt sorry for him and shook the anti-itch over him. Peter sighed in relief and that made us laugh louder. Peter luaghed with us this time. They showed us black-out powder but insisted it was too goo to waste on the train and put that one away.

The train comaprtment slid open and we quickly hid the joke stuff. It was Mary and a friend. This friend happened to be Lily! Why oh why was she doing this to me? If she was Lily's friend I would be seeing more of Lily and it would torment me.

"What do you want Mary?" I asked uninterested

"What a nice way to treat me eh? Cousin James? A nice warm friendly greeting would have been good enough!" I noticed every set of eyes were not focused on me and Mary. They were all focused on Lily behind her. Lily was playing with a strand of her firey red hair and holding open a book. I noticed how she lightly brushed that same peice of hair away from her face. She looked so gracefull when she did it, it made me want to cry but not in front of these. I coughed and the boys returned to their earlier chatter still in awe.

"Woah James mate. Did you see her? Shes like amazing!" Sirius whispered

"I know, I really really like her" Sirius looked at me confused as with the others Remus and Peter.

Lily looked up and gazed at me her eyes widening.

"James? The James? James Potter? The boy who made an awful mess in the wand shop?" She asked disbeleivingly

"Umm... Yeah but I would have prefered you not to say that. Your in for it now!"

"Oh no! No you don't!" She squealed and tried to cover my mouth I just pulled her hands away she was stronger than I would have expected so I licked her palm and hse pulled away

"EEWWWWW!"

"You wouldn't get off me!"

"But that was no reason to lick my palm!" They all burst into fits of laughter around us and we joined in.

"Guys this is Lily Evans, the Lily Evans who had a huge argument with Tuney in the street and Tuney and her were discussing my looks. She thought i was good looking!" A look of pure shock crossed Lily's face. She wasn't aware i'd heard that. She sat down next me smiled sweetley then smakced my arm. She had a lot fo force for a little red-head who looked very fragile I might add.

"Owww! no need!" I pointed out.

"Oh and Remus put that Zonkos stuff away I got some over the summer and if you wanna keep it put it away there are prefects patrolling these corridors as we speak!"

Remus nodded at her and quickly stashed it in his trunk.

"Hey how did you know my name was Remus?" I wanted to know that too to be honest. She had never met him but yet she knew his name

"Easy" She said smiling and tapping ehr ear. Was I supposed to knwo what taht meant?

"Your James, but I already knew that. Your Remus and you have a furry little problem!" He looked at her shocked mouth hanging open

"Your Peter and you always stutter" She said to an already stuttering Peter

"And you!" She said pointing at Sirius with a look of disgust

"You are Siriuis Black and you said this I beleive 'Hey i'm Sirius, Sirius Potter. The most good looking awesomest boy to ever set foot in Hogwarts. Well going to be anyway' Ugh boys. Sirius you've barley filled out and you are not good looking!" He winced at the idea.

"But wait Lils!" He said

"What did you just call me?"

"Lily! Honestly! But would you mind telling me how you knew all of that?"

She smiled and tapped her ears again.

"I have been working on a few projects over the summer and I came up with the _'Extenable Ear' _Its an ear on a piece of very tough thread that cannot break at all magi or not. It can got just about anywhere and you can listen to things others are saying. Come on i'll show you!"

She walked out of the compartment all of us followed in complete and utter awe. She pulled a small box from her robe pocket and opened it. Inside there was a small ear with a lot fof string and a mouth at the top. She placed the ear under the door to someones compartment and walked with us back to our compartment. She still hedl the top end when we enetered our compartment. The mouth began to move and none of us could quite beleive it me especially. How had a girl managed to make that? She was amazing. We listened eagerly to the conversation. It was about me and Sirius

"But CISSSYYYYY!" Bellatrix complained

"Sirius will be in griffyndor! Hes already made friends with that Potter kid and the Evans mudblood!"

"Bella be patient and if Sirius is not in Slitheryine we shall get his mother to kill him! She said she would!"

"Your right Cissy we can crush him!"

Lily quickly retrieved the ear and everyone despite the converstaion thought it was cool!


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: I am sooo sorry for not updating sooner... I had a maths exam to prepare for and stuff so I was kinda Busy... Hope my efforts at this chapter make you readers happy... BTW please READ and REVIEW... The best review whether good or bad will be featured in the next authors note :0)I will be happy to answer any questions too so put them in the authors notes along with suggestions remember READ & REVIEW_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter**

_Lily's point of view_

The duration of the journey was set in silence apart from the occasional stutter or movement. I thought I wpuld save them all the trouble and just talk.

"So Sirius? I heard all your family was in slytherin? What house do you want to be in? I mean surley you wantg to keep the tradition right?"

"Lily... I would do anything to infuriate my power hungry death eater of a mother. Can't you just accpet I don't like her? Anyway I have the lion in me!"

"Oh, I ...um didn't know sorry..."

"Oh its alright Lily don't worry you weren't to know what house do you want to be in? I heard you were pretty smart? Maybe Ravenclaw?"

"Well..." I said looking embarresed I have just recieved my first compliment.

"UM... I want to be in Griffyndoor but I think I too much of a coward" I noticed how Sirius looked at me it was like he was trying to figure me out. The compartment dorr slid ipen and sirius looked away. It was a tall-ish boy with long blonde hair and a huge nose.

"Hello Lucius surprised?" Lily smiled sheepishly

"What... Lily how do you know him? You can't know him!" Sirius banged his head on the door

"Oh but I can! We had an unfortunate meeting in the summer. He was staying at Severuses and well..."

"Lily" Lucius sneered "Well quite a surprise. I didn't think the allowed any rif-raf muggle into a school purley for great WIZARDS!" He used a sligh emphasis on the owrd wizard. I knew hwat he was insinuating. I was muggle born not from a wizarding family I would be different. Always the one who must stand out.

"You'd better leave while you still have a head. Don't think I haven't already read the books or looked up useful hexes. You don't want to be my experiment. My first experiment... What if something were to go wrong and you were stuck with boils on your face forever?" I was so close to him.I could feel the fear eminating on his skin

"Be warned mudblood we are not afraid! Malfoy's out!" He ordered. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't care if the boys were there. I started to cry. I knew what the word meant I had seen in a book. It was a nasty word used to describe people. People like me _Muggleborn._

"Lily? What the heck was that all about?" James asked pulling me into a hug. I don't think I wanted him to hug me it hurt even more. I remebered the day Lucius had been down at spinners end park by the lake...

_*Flash back*_

_"Lily! Come meet my friend Lucius hes a wizard too!" Severus called. _

_"Oh Sev! Is he nice? I don't want to give the wrong impressions to your friends!"_

_"Lily hes perfectly fine and hes very polite. I'll meet you down in spinners end park by the swings. Our usual spot" He added sheepishlt. I smiled at him. It was god severus had found friends. I didn't want him to be a one fried knid of guy. Even if it stopped him seeing me often._

_I changed and walked down to the swings. I was startled when I saw the flow of long blonde hair. He's not a girl is he? No! Why would I think that. At the sound of my approaching footsteps the boys turned to face me. _

_"Hello. You must be Lucius its a pleasure to meet you at last"_

_"Ah hello my dear. You must be Miss Lily Evans? A pleasure i'm sure!" He was polite. I could only asume I would like him_

_"Severus my dear friend! Can you go and get me a drink? Pumpkin juice?"_

_"Sure Lucius" Lucius had an auror about him that made others weary and scared of him. If he wanted something he got it. He sounded way too posh for an ordinary eleven year old_

_"Lily? Do you not know who I am?"_

_"A wizard?"_

_"Correct. A pureblood!"_

_"Pureblood? Isn't wizardry supposed to be about equality and making friends? None of this Purebloods againts muggleborns stuff?"_

_"My child you will probably regret you said that" He stalked towards me a sneer on his face. There was a pond nearby and I soon found myself suspended about three feet above it._

_"Put me down! Lucius I don't like this put me down!" But I can't magic is not yet in my control it does things without meaning to. Well in this case i turned out lucky. He smiled before dropping me into the icy water. He ran off towards Severuses house and left me there. I couldn't swim Tuney was supposed to teach me but she got preoccupied in her school work and forgot. Mom and dad never thought I would need lessons. I was in the middle of a freezing cold pond possibly drowing. I suddenly found myself being draged out of the water._

_"Lily?" Tuney sounded worried._

_"Tuney? Severuses friend did it!"_

_"I saved you know thats all goodbye Lily!" Why was she so off with me? What had I done wrong?_

_*End Flash back*_

"Lily? Lily?" I was being gentley rattled by James

"Huh? yeah?"

"You started to wory us there! You kinda zoned out!"

"Oh yeah sorry..."

"So how do you know Malfoy?" Sirius interjected.

"Well we met when he was staying with Severus at spinners end. I thought he was a really lovely boy..."

"YOU WHAT?" They all shouted.

"Lemme finish!" There was a grunt from the far left corner of the compartment.

"He wasn't at all lovely, when I told him magic was all about unity and getting along. He well, he um... He tried to drown me" I spat

I tried to wriggle out of James's arms but his vice like grip held me in place.

An excited girl with a small face and huge bushy hair came running into our already over crowded compartment.

"Were going to be there in less than five minuets!" She bounced out of her seat and shook my hand

"I'm Mary by the way Mary McLaggen!" As if the handshake wasn't enough she pulled me into a bear tight hug

"Um.. i'm Lily!" I smiled.

"Umm... Mary? I can't breathe!" I whispered and felt the boys chuckles reach my ears. Mary put me down and looked out of the window. She beamed with excitment

"I can see the station! We've arrived!" She screamed


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer - I do sadly not own Harry Potter - Just the characters and pranks I MADE UP! JK ROWLING = GENIUS**_

_James point of view_

We had arrived at the station in Hogsmeade. It was pretty big.I hopped off the train and onto the platform next to Lily. She smiled and I blushed. I managed to return the smile and it was her turn to blush as she had been caught looking at me.

"See something you..." I jumped at least ten feet into the air which caused Lilly to giggle. I scowled at her and she stopped. She turned wide eyed with fright. Haaaa I had won... she was gazing past me at the huge half giant rushing towards us I gulped as he skidded to a halt in front of me.

"Hi me names hargrid firs' years follow me!" There was a collective mumur and some people wishing Hagid well. I followe curiously until we reached a lake. There were boats in front of the lake. I clambered into one with Remus and Sirius. Lily and Mary into the next one with Peter.

"Its the black lake!" She gasped

"Someones been a nerd!" I replied sweetly

"I wasn't talking to you! and if you must know I was curious so I read Hogwarts a history!" I grinned at her and she splashed water at me. Poor Peter stuck with the girls. However the funniest thing happend. Lily turned around to find Peter gawking at her and do you know what she did? She pushed him in the lake! I couldn't stop laughing when he calmbered back into the boat dripping wet. Lly was smiling.

"Sorry Peter. I have a habit of getting annoyed easily!" He grimaced back at her.

We had finally arrived at Hogwarts and were greeted by a middle-aged witch in emerald green robes. She bowed her hat to me.

"First year students you have arrived at Hogwarts safetly I presume?" She asked glancing sideways at Peter. A rumble of yes's ran through the crowd.

"If you'll follow me then we shall get you sorted into your houses"

We followed after the witch . I felt a bit nervous under the prying stares of other students years above us. There was the on thing, my one way ticket to Griffyndor the sorting hat. The witch who was apparently named told us to listen for the sorting. The hat broke into a song immediatly. I was too busy to listen to it so I let it fade into the background. I was looking at Lily who blushed at me. She looked so nervous at one point I thought she was going to puke.

The sorting hat had finished its song and there was a burst of applause from the hosues. Ms. McGonagall called the first name.

" Anderson, Hanna" Hanna stepped forwards a moment after the hat was placed on her head it called out

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Black, Sirius" He earned a few expected stares from Slytherin house. I gazed anxiously over at him.; Wae were great friends but what if he was in Slytherin? We wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. However to my disbelief the sorting hat cired out "GRIFFYNDOR!"

The seated griffyndors cheered at the unexpected outcome and looked over at the Slytherins shocked faces.

"Evans, Lily" Ms McGonagall called out after a while and I gazed intently at the girl her sparkling green eeys bore into mine as the sorting hat was palced upon her head. The sorting hat was on her head for a good five minutes before it yelled "GRIFFYNDOR!" there were huge cheers from Griffyndor at this time as they had by far ganied a lot of new house memebers. McGonagall rolled off the names quickly Remus and Peter had both eneded up in Griffyndor aswell.

"Potteer, James" She called impatently I stumbled forwards and placed the sorting hat on my head. I heard it sorting through my mind.

_"Hmmm... where to put you... I see it all... You are smart, loyal, cunning and brave... Slytherin could do with you! But alas I see more bravery here. Your destined for greatness never fear best be... GRIFFYNDOR!" _It shouted to my relief and I bounced over to thier table recieving high fives when I went.

HOWEVER THIS WAS SIX YEARS AGO! I was now in my seventh year and head boy. Guess who was head girl? LILY! She hated my guts... She had said to me in previous years that I was a _'Bullying toerag' _and _'too arrogant for my own good' _ I still love her even now.

"POTTER!" She screeched

"Why yes Lily-kins? We used to be such good friends..."

"LILY-KINS? What did I tell you about using that? And we never were friends!" I constantly tried to annoy her as annoying Lily was beautiful but angry Lily as she was now is sooo much... well irresistable.

"POTTER YOU TURNED MY HAIR FLOURESCENT YELLOW!" she screeched. I love the sound of her voice. She sounded like an angel.

"Yellow hmm.. who likes yellow? I don't" I was baiting her and she was getting furious ahhh my Lily I loved her soooo much!

"Lily? Go out with me! I love you!" I asked innocently

"NO YOU DOLT YOU TROGLODYTE YOU..." I cut her off

"Troglo-what?" What in the heck was a Troglodyte ah well she'll call me this all the time now.

"LOOK IT UP BIRDBRAIN" No wait birdbrain? I was not a birdbrain.

"I am not! I repeate not a birdbrain. I do not study all the time unlike you!" I had really annoyed hger now she stormed off and left me alone in the heads dorm we shared. It was close to the kitchens and I was hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER - I sadly do not own harry potter. Unfortunatley - well not for her - JK Rowling does x :0) **_

_**Sorry this one is pretty short. Its becasue I want you to get the feel of the prank lily pulls from james point of view as it means you actually follow the prank.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Lilys point of veiw_

How could he do this to me? How dare he! My lovely red now a horrible YELLOW!

I swear sometimes he annoys me on purpose. He likes to see me angry.

"POTTER!" I shouted, I mean i'm not one for screeching but ah well.

"Why yes Lily-kins? We used to be such good friends..." Friends? My face turned red with anger.

"LILY-KINS? What did I tell you about using that? And we never were friends!" I hated the way he had a kinda of smug 'ha ha look what I did' look on his face it made him look so immature.

"POTTER YOU TURNED MY HAIR FLOURESCENT YELLOW!" I asked. He looked like he was in bloody heaven, how did that happen?.

"Yellow hmm.. who likes yellow? I don't" He was baiting me and i could feel the anger burning in my blood.

"Lily? Go out with me! I love you!" Well you can forget that mister I turn your hair yellow and deny it so you look like a prat whilst I laugh!

"NO YOU DOLT YOU TROGLODYTE YOU..." He cut me off... How dare he cut me, Lily Evans off!

"Troglo-what?" Hahahaha he doesn't know what the word means. This proves he is a primative cavman!

"LOOK IT UP BIRDBRAIN" No wait birdbrain? he was not a birdbrain. Birds had brains, he had nothing!

"I am not! I repeate not a birdbrain. I do not study all the time unlike you!" He annoyed me and left me! PFFTTTT... He was not going to get away with this I will get my revenge. My muggle firends don't call me firecracker for nothing. To plan a good revenge you would need stealth, skill and a brain all of which I had. Potter would find a little surprise waiting for him in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not not own Harry Potter :0) **_

_**Okay so this chapters up and to be honest I had a little help on the prank idea from my good friend and confident tom1234567. Lol orignal fanfic name not! However I actually do know him. He goes to my school and is my friend. But yeah he helped...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_James point of view_

I woke up this morning to a surprise. It was a note off someone named firecracker. Firecracker? never heard of them. Ah well, the note went like this.

_**Potter,**_

_**I have laid out some surprises for you. Just do as I say and everything will turn out prefectly. Okay so, go to the corridor on the thrid floor. You will find another note and the first surprise. **_

_**Love Firecracker.**_

Love firecracker you ask? Well this proves its a girl. I reached the third floor corridor and found the note.

_**Okay so your smart enough that it go you this far. You need to take the box but don't open it yet. I need you to open it neaer the end of your hunt. first off you have to choose the right box. If you choose the wrong box then its your fault. However the other two boxes will dissapear after you pick up the box you want. Then with the boxes the second floor corridor and do the same.**_

_**Fircracker.**_

I selected a purple box mostly because it was the biggest and I liked big things. I hurried along to the second floor and did the same. There was a small note that said.

_**First floor.**_

I'm guessing that meant I had to go to the first floor. There was another selection of boxes this time on the gryffindor table in the great hall. There was another note that read.

_**Way to go einstein. You got this far. I take it you have chosen three boxes. Potter, you must now choose one of those three to open. Be warned the things you see may not be what you want to. Hope you like the surprise.**_

_**Love Firecracker.**_

I chose a small gold one because I liked the wrapping. I took off the ribbon and opened the box. It was small inside and layered with hearts. Hearts? What kind of joke was this? I opened the other two and they were the same. Sod this I thought. I went to dispose of the boxes when suddenly three pink snitches jumped out and started attacking me. The whole great hall burst out in fits of laughter even the marauders. Some friends I thought sheepishly. I tried every charm in the book and not one seemed to work. I needed to go to her... Evans, she could fix it.

"Evans! over here now!" I growled. She timidly walked over to me.

"What do you want Potter?" She sneered laughing as the snitches circled my head

"I need you to fix this now! I can't I've tried. It will get me into trouble! Look, when I try to catch them they dissapear!" I showed her and she stifiled a giglge. How could she laugh at me? I would never laugh at her. My thoughts were cut off by little whispers. They were coming from the snitches.

_"James, we know someone loves you... We know who it is but have been sworn to secrecy...l figure it out!"_ Someone loved me? Well it certainly wasn't Evans... I wish it was

_"James, she is a beauty, her eyes, hair and curves she is in your house!" _Shutup snitches.

LILY! HELP ME! They are whispering to me!" I couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something she was smart right?

"James your not being _very nice!_" She sneered. Was ther some sort of hidden messgae? Siriuis walked past us and patted me on the back.

"James mate... Hows bout we try using a spell to get rid of those snitches eh? It would not be good trying to pull a prank with those things whispering in your ear and other stuff" He gave me a knowing look.

"Okay sirius. However if you mess this up I will mess you up" I threatend. He knew I didn't mean it.

"Okay... Fibbergist!" He shouted and I was thrown backwards. I looked around dazed. More people were laughing at me. Why? I noticed a dozen angry pink snitches shouting at me and whizing around my head.

"What did you do? SIRIUS ORION BLACK? WHAT DID YOU DO?" I roared.

"I-Uh nothing... I don't know... I swear..." And with that he scarpered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry potter Sorry.**

**Sorry its been a while! I just got caught up with my other story for Twilight - Changing tides if you haven't checked it out check it out and tell me what you think.**

* * *

_LPOV_

This was classic I smiled as I wrote another letter to James.

_Dear Jamesie!_

_You have managed to get this far. Don't worry about the snitches they will disappear within a couple of weeks if you don't try and hex them off. Oh wait Sirius already tried that for you. Another week then I guess. Sorry. I thought I'd better prank you with something you love nearly as much as you love your parents and that was quidditch! Sorry once again for any inconvenience this will cause what with the quidditch game this Saturday. You'll have trouble finding the snitch with all those pink ones lying 'round your head! Genius on my part. You and your marauders better watch out theres a new prankster in town who makes her own products. _

_All my love Jamsie poo _

_Fire cracker!_

I sent the letter straight to James and sighed. Oh wait! I told them I was a girl! Oh well they will be reeling and this will be amusing I can't wait to see the look on hi face when he reads the letter at breakfast and turns in horror to give it to Sirius and Remus. Remus would of course glance over at me and I would mouth _What? _ and shrug my shoulders. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
